


Anyplace

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is not a question of your approval or consent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> [Alternate Reality]

 

It was too much, way too much to bear with. He had reached the point of no return some time ago, and never complained. This, however, could _not_ possibly be happening.

Upon the announcement, Frodo's eyes filled with searing tears. He tried to hide them, but Aragorn's strong grip on his chin prevented him from turning away.

“Look at me,” he demanded.

“Please, don't make me.”

“I can and shall make you do whatever I desire. Did you already forget your lessons?”

“No,” Frodo replied. “I am sorry.”

He looked up at the man with a small, sad smile. It was all he could produce and fortunately, it seemed to be sufficient enough for the moment.

“Now listen closely, will you? _All_ of you.” Aragorn fixed his gaze on the Hobbits, one after the other, causing each of them to cast their eyes down in obedience.

“It is not a question of your approval or consent. I have so decided, which is all you need to know. If you question me ever again … well, you might not want to find out what will happen.”

The threat hung over their heads like storm clouds, making the four of them feel even smaller than they were, helpless and defeated.

“Now get up and follow me. It is time.” Aragorn addressed Frodo: “I claim you.”

When he was brought back to their room hours later, no one dared to look at him. He walked over to his bed, upright, with as much dignity as he could possibly show.

The silence was almost tangible.

Sam was the one to break it, although not in speaking. He sat down beside Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder, very carefully so, as if he was afraid he could just turn into ashes under his touch.

When Frodo started crying, he—

—woke up, panting and in shock. Sam needed a while to realize it was just a nightmare that had haunted him.

Beside him, he could feel the warmth of Frodo's body, nuzzling closer in his sleep.

Sam smiled at him and placed a hand on his lover's belly.

Everything was fine.

They were safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> Feedback is love.


End file.
